Various types of devices and apparatuses exist for consuming drinkable liquids. These include funnels, beer funnels, beer bongs, and other chugging devices, such as those that vent a container to accelerate the discharge of liquid therefrom, etc. The activity known as “beer chugging” is particularly popular amongst college and university students and various other young adult demographics. The goal of the activity is for the user to consume a quantity of beer as rapidly as possible, often in competition with other users. The most common beer containers used in the activity are open-lid funnels or aluminum cans with additional holes punctured by the user, both of which provide an inlet for air to replace the expelled beer in the container. However, with beer bottles, the lack of a second opening for air supply results in slow, pulsing dispensing of the beer.
In addition, various types of devices and apparatuses exist for smoking smokable material, such as tobacco and other organics. These include pipes, water pipes and hookahs, among others. Some of these devices provide various benefits including a container for the material to be smoked. Some devices also provide a cooling effect as the smoke travels through a volume of liquid.
Furthermore, some devices exist that combine the act of drinking liquid with the act of smoking.
However, a need exists for a device that can provide for the consecutive consumption of liquid from a container and then of smoke.